


Sigan's Problem

by Panatlantic



Series: 99 problems [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic
Summary: spoiler: it's Merlin
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 99 problems [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948336
Comments: 38
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur groaned as Merlin shifted in his sleep again.

The noise of the workers was driving him insane. More correctly, the noise kept waking Merlin, and Merlin was driving Arthur insane, but details are for betas.

“Arthur! Arthur!” Merlin squirmed. Like many omega, Merlin had the ability to go from slow wave sleep to hyper alert instantly (probably the only reason Uther still hadn’t had his way… well that and Merlin’s increasing range of paralysis spells).

“Yes, Merlin?” Arthur sighed.

“…noiioooiiiise!” Whined Merlin. Omega whining was just like regular people whining (but with more elbows).

“You want me to go down there and tell them to stop?” Asked Arthur, who could make out Merlin’s nod in the dim light (it was important to keep a candle lit at night because Merlin was a vivid dreamer and it was vital he realize Arthur was not a baked lamprey in hot sauce (Merlin’s dreams were oddly specific) lest his future reproductive success be thwarted). “But they're working under the King's orders.”

Merlin grumbled something unsavory and booted Arthur out of bed.

* * *

  
Arthur hadn’t come back (Morgana strikes) and the noise had continued… which might have been bearable on its own, but Merlin needed Arthur for other things. He’d tried chewing on George for a while, but it just wasn’t the same.

Hence Merlin found himself poking around the excavation site in the middle of the night.

Hmm. Rock. Rock. Dead guy. Rock. No Arthur. Rock.

* * *

Omegas never actually _killed_ people (if one discounted ‘accidental’ deaths like those Morgana inflicted, blanket feuds and ye olde history of sexual cannibalism; romanticized by many alpha as the ultimate expression of love (and many omega as a ‘dating up’ strategy ( _ingest the pest and find a quality mate!_ )), but Merlin had been the only one at the scene when the body had been found.

“What do you think happened?“ Gaius asked Merlin, just in case he knew something (unlikely, there was no evidence of any bite marks so obviously Merlin had arrived only moments before the guards.

“Dead.” Stated Merlin expertly. Merlin didn’t really get what all the fuss was about. There were always dead guys in tombs. Always. This one was just a little fresher than normal.

“Do you think the tomb might be cursed?” asked Gaius nervously causing Merlin to narrow his eyes. Gaius had been all stanky about not getting that rabbits foot talisman back yet, but Merlin needed to play dumb and hope it passed through in one piece like Gwen’s necklace had last week (there were always risks associated when it came to putting things in your mouth).

As Gaius worked his way across to Merlin (who was busy stripping the corpses left boot) he triggered a trap. A stone bird shot a dart but Merlin, without turning from his task, raised a hand, causing a plate to fly up, preventing the dart from hitting Gaius.

“You just saved my life!” exclaimed Gaius. ”Thank you.”

Uther chose that moment to appear (as he often did). Merlin had been well and truly brainwashed by Gaius (using Hunith’s patented ham and broom approach to omega reconditioning) that he must not use magic casually and particularly not around the King, let the plate fall (unfortunately the omega concept on horizontal and vertical was rather fluid (and not just in the bedroom) so it smacked Uther in the face as it fell).

“What idiot did that…” Uther accused, before immediately stopping his rant. “Oh you!” he purred, sidling up to Merlin.

“Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?” Asked Arthur jealously, still looking peaky from his earlier run in with Morgana.

Merlin preened to acknowledge Arthurs compliment.

“Well this is quite a find.” Declared Uther (whether Uther was talking about finding Merlin or the tomb would remain unanswered). “You see, Gaius, I was right! There is treasure to be found under Camelot!” (still unclear) “Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this? Gaius?”

“Uh… I'd have to look into it, Sire.” Answered Gaius, who we must recall was an elderly gent who had just been pulled out of his warm bed in the wee hours to look at a corpse.

“…and how did he die?” asked Uther, curious in how the dead excavator had gotten Merlin’s attention. Because Uther also had socks too and he was prepared to play dead…

“He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here.” Answered Gaius (it was glaringly obvious once one noticed the dart in his neck, the same kind Gaius had recently avoided with Merlin’s intervention).

“To deter grave robbers!” Added Arthur, desperate to earn Uther’s approval.

“Well there's plenty in here people would want to steal.” Uther grunted, eyes never leaving Merlin’s behind. “And some gold too. Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur.”

“Yes, Father!”

* * *

“…So this jewel, what size would you say it was?”

“About this size.” Said excavator Tom (not to be confused with smoked pigeon), holding his closed fist to Cedric.

“My word, really? About that size, you say? Well, I never.” As an alpha, Cedric had much interest in things with monetary value. ”Here you are! Drink up!” He poured Tom another drink. “And, uh, this tomb… I bet they got that locked up nice and safe, haven't they?”

“Tighter than the King's braies.” Chuckled Tom.

“Yeah. Must be a way in, though.” Cedric coerced.

“Not unless you’re an omega… You’d need the keys.”

“Right, right, right. And who's got the keys?”

Cedric, we must understand, was a bit of a conman. Between the alcohol, persistence and his alpha charisma, Tom didn’t stand a chance.

“Only the Prince. But don't get your hopes up. He keeps them in his private chambers, and there's only one person allowed in there, same one as Uther wouldn’t mind in his knickers.”

* * *

“Hurry up, Merlin!” Snapped Arthur.

Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance. While it might appear Merlin slept a lot, it was really a series of carefully moderated power naps alternated with bursts of activity. Merlin’s typical nightly routine generally involved putting Arthur to bed. Nap(and snack). Nap. Snog Arthur. Nap. Breakfast. Nap. Interrupted as the schedule had been Merlin had been robbed of two snacks and 18 minutes of sleep, and his blood sugar was suffering (while he had eaten both his own and Arthurs breakfast to compensate and managed to reclaim 26 minutes of sleep by foregoing Arthurs morning kiss, that was hardly the point). And now he had to sneak out of the castle and go hunting (mmm liver). 

“Well, there's a surprise.” Arthur stated genuinely surprised, looking at the strappy whatsit that had come loose. Usually George was so thorough… but then he had to deal with Merlin’s terrible mood this morning, so he could hardly be blamed…

“Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, Sire?” Interrupted not-George.

Merlin’s eyes snapped up. An alpha. There was an alpha. He glanced at Arthur expecting a reaction.

“Thank you.” Said Arthur, confused. Alpha did not servant. This must therefore be a beta.

“It's an honour to be of service to the Prince.” Cedric wheedled.

“An honour. Do you hear that Merlin?” Arthur preened.

“Allow me the honour of brushing your clothes down.” Cedric suggested, causing Merlin to gasp. Touching Arthur was Merlin’s thing…

“The honour.” Arthur stage whispered, smirking at Merlin. Somehow, despite Arthur living in a castle, being son of the king and sometimes even wearing an actual crown, Merlin had never actually acknowledged Arthur as royalty. Or at least Arthur didn’t think so… maybe ‘prat’ really was what they called princes in Ealdor like Leon had suggested… (Leon wasn’t wrong, it just wasn't normally to their faces).

“Anything else I can do for you, sir?” Cedric asked patiently.

Arthur considered. Merlin was still sluggishly following. “Well, you can give Merlin here a kick up the backside…”

Cedric chuckled in reply. There were certainly things he would like to do with that omega’s backside… but he had to convince the prince he was a beta if he was going to get close enough to steal those keys… “I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure, sir.”

“Ha! What's your name?”

“Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work.”

“Good. You can be a beater on the hunt. We're short of a man or two.”

“You're too kind, Sire.”

Merlin glared. Alpha weren’t meant to act like betas…

* * *

Where was George? It had been over an hour and Merlin hadn’t had his snack yet. He growled grumpily and went to investigate Arthur’s saddle bag. Which was empty thanks to Cedric leaving George unconscious and hog tied in a broom closet (the last place Merlin would think to look) back in Camelot. Merlin angrily smacked Arthur in the side of the head.

“Merlin…” Suggested Cedric, holding out a piece of beef jerky.

Merlin growled and took it. He might not like or trust Cedric, but he wasn’t going to die of starvation for the sake of his pride.

“You just saved my life!” Arthur admitted. How could George possibly forget to pack supplies for Merlin? Was he unwell?

“Honestly, Sire, it was nothing.” Cedric coaxed.

“I shall be forever indebted to you.” Arthur stated, watching Merlin chewing on the dried beef. “You must be rewarded.”

“No, I couldn't possibly.”

“Come on. What do you wish for?”

“I desire only one thing, Sire.” Cedric hesitated, eyes flashing to the omega and away. Later.

“Anything!” Agreed Arthur readily (Uther would be protesting vehemently against such a dangerous promise… if he wasn’t back in Camelot stuck in his own pit trap wearing nothing but socks at that moment).

“A position in the royal household.” Cedric suggested.

“Good. Consider it done.” Arthur agreed. “Ha-ha!” he exclaimed as Merlin visibly perked up (stopped sulking) as the food disappeared.

* * *

“What's wrong?” Asked Gaius.

Merlin made some vague gestures and grunts.

“I… see… “ Gaius said diplomatically. When Merlin was in one of his moods it was best to distract him. ”Come look, I found this inscription on the sceptre.”

Merlin looked at the inscription which made no sense to him at all.

“I’m not sure what it says. Sigan would have known many languages.” Gaius explained.

Merlin froze. Sigan? The tomb of Cornelius Sigan?

Well of course he knew who Cornelius Sigan was!

“You didn't grow up in Camelot, but for those of us that did, Cornelius Sigan was a figure of nightmare.” Gaius explained, presuming Merlin had no clue who he was talking about. He was a powerful sorcerer that could change day into night, turn the tides, and legend has it, his spells helped build Camelot itself.”

Cornelius Sigan was the greatest omega to have ever existed in Camelot (until his tragic death where he had suffocated under a stack of what was reported to be no less than 200 very fine blankets) and rumour had it his tomb was filled with many magnificent treasures, gifts from his many, many alpha suitors, and thousands of black feathers (it had taken several generations for the raven population to recover) which one can only presume were his obsession at the time of death.

More importantly, no less than 200 very fine blankets.

“In the end Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and blankets would die with him, so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself” Gaius continued, “let us hope for all out sakes he did not succeed."


	2. Chapter 2

“Gaius. What is it you want?” Uther demanded. He didn’t have time for this - those snares weren’t going to bait themselves.

“To seal up the burial chamber and all its contents.” Gaius stated. If Sigan’s personal effects were released the war they could spark between Morgana and Merlin would likely destroy Camelot. 

“Don't be ridiculous.” Uther declared.

Gaius sighed. It’s not that he had actually expected the king to listen – but he still had to try – if only so he could lament later that he was right with the other betas. Gaius held up the ring they had taken from the tomb the previous day, “The insignia on this ring belongs to Cornelius Sigan. I believe it to be his tomb. In the Old Religion, the name Sigan means raven.”

“Well… that does explain all the feathers.” Muttered Uther. “The tomb of an omega…” On one hand, it seemed wrong to disturb an omega tomb, on the other… there was likely to be some excellent bait in there.

“Are you aware of the legends, Sire?”

“Yes. I have always enjoyed the tale of the arrogant omega who came to an untimely end.” Especially the graphic descriptions of the omega himself (the bard that told the tale had been an alpha after all).

“According to the story, Sigan cursed Camelot. He said he would return and raze the city to the ground.”

“Gaius, you have long been my ally. You, more than anyone, should not give in to these irrational fears, even if you are a beta.”

“Er… thank you, Sire?”

“And Gaius. Do not spread panic amongst my people. This is foolish superstition, nothing more… now, in everyone’s best interest I suggest the Lady Morgana not find out about the contents of the tomb.”

* * *

“Is that lunch?” Asked Arthur with a yawn.

Merlin scowled sarcastically around a chicken thigh, having missed breakfast entirely because he had refused to come out from under the blankets earlier. This was an omega instinctive response to having their nesting space invaded by a second alpha (who traditionally would have waited for one of the alpha to kill the other, then emerge and pretend nothing had changed (and cannibalize the body if protein was in short supply)).

“This is lovely, Cedric.” Arthur thanked him. THANKED. Arthur never thanked Merlin when he let Arthur eat part of his lunch…

Merlin scowled and flicked the garnish off the plate. George knew better than to try to sneak nutrients into his meal…

“Well, I think Cedric's got it all covered!” Arthur declared, smirking at Merlin. “Careful Merlin, or you’ll be out of a job!”

Merlin gasped. The insult. He didn’t have to put up with this.

With solemn indignantly Merlin walked out of the room. Which was more difficult to pull off than one might expect with an entire roast chicken under one arm and wearing nothing but Arthur’s chainmail shirt (for gravitas). 

* * *

“Sire!” called Cedric, having found Merlin napping in the stables. Merlin looked up sleepily.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Arthur.

Merlin wasn’t actually allowed in the stables. After weeks of George complaining about the horse smell, Arthur had banned him (actually it may have more to do with finding Merlin chewing on the fetlocks of his prize stallion a week prior, but that was irrelevant). Merlin was banned.

“Looking for something?” questioned Arthur. “Perhaps we're looking for the same thing.”

If Arthur was still looking for the chicken he was going to be disappointed (Merlin subtly pushed the bones under a pile of hay with his foot). If Arthur was looking for his chainmail he was going to be equally disappointed. Chainmail was not good for napping in after all…. so sue him…

Merlin feigned innocence and looked around in confusion, shrugging.

“Oh, I don't know…” Pondered Arthur… “the horses?”

Aha! That’s what was missing. Horses. Merlin looked back at the pile of horse blankets he’d been napping on before he was so rudely awoken. Actually… the horses had been a little noisy earlier… could he have magicked them away…? It wasn’t impossible… he nervously wiped away sweat from his brow (Gaius was going to get the broom out for sure).

“Merlin…“ cajoled Arthur. “Everyone has a bad day now and then, but… did you chase all the horses out and steal their blankets?”

“…borrowed!” Gasped Merlin indignantly. If it got back to Morgana he had stooped to stealing blankets from horses he’d never hear the end of it.

“Sire. Please, Sire, don't be too hard on him.” Interrupted Cedric. “He's a good omega, he just...he's tired.”

Merlin frowned. He WAS tired… but he still didn’t like Cedric.

“Maybe...maybe if he had the evening off...” Cedric continued.

Merlin frowneded some more.

“A good night's rest... in his own bed… I'm more than willing to take over his duties tonight.” Cedric offered.

Arthur’s lip curled in disgust, because while he might have convinced himself Cedric was a beta, he was still aware at a biological level that Cedric was an alpha. And the thought of another alpha doing what Merlin did… ewww…. still, if it was best for Merlin….

Merlin gasped again in outrage. Who would dress Arthur and maintain his diet regime (eat the best bits of his dinner)? Who would check his pockets for loose coins? Who would kick Arthur in the guts when he farted in his sleep? Merlin doubted Cedric was ready for that particular duty.

“Perhaps you're right.” Agreed Arthur.

“No!” Stated Merlin decisively.

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur stated rudely. Didn’t Merlin understand this was for his own good? It’s not like Arthur wanted to spend a night on his own without Merlin firm body pressed against his own… the savory warmth of Merlin’s breathe against his neck… and Father kept suggesting he shouldn’t need an omega to help him sleep at night after all…

Merlin hummed and pressed himself against Arthur. This was a strategy that normally was very effective in getting Arthur to do what he wanted. It was obvious to Merlin that Cedric was trying to get rid of him.

“No Merlin!” Growled Arthur.

Merlin ran his hand over Arthurs abs suggestively. Merlin wasn’t quite sure what it was supposed to be suggestive of (he knew from experience there was nothing under there except guts), but it was usually devastatingly effective (ironically this was a trick he’d learned from Morgana, who thought she was threatening the alpha with intestinal distress).

“No! I’m a big boy now!” Arthur snapped, pushing Merlin’s hands away.

Merlin whined. If only Arthur wasn’t such a… such a… Merlin struggled to think of a suitable insult. Verbally assaulting someone wasn’t easy when you were sub-verbal, and this was made worse by the fact Arthur seemed to treat ‘prat’ as a charming affection lately. Glancing around he saw a clot of dirt and a stack of jump poles.

“…clot…. pole…” Merlin accused. It was a pity really because if he’d looked a bit further he would have found one of the horses had had colonic dysbiosis earlier all over the side of the stall, right next to a curry comb, ‘shit brush’ would have made a far more scathing insult.

“Say what?” Asked Arthur, confused.

A what?

“Clotpole. He said clotpole, sire.” Smirked Cedric, who we all must remember was the very definition of a shit brush.

“Cedric's right. He can look after me tonight. You can go home and think about whether you want to be my servant or not. Go.”

* * *

“What's that on your face?” Asked Gaius.

Merlin scowled and rubbed at his face. Who was Gaius to judge what Merlin used as a pillow anyway?

“What's wrong?”

Merlin sulked over and went to do some comfort eating, making a point to reveal to Gaius he knew exactly where the ham was hidden to make himself feel better.

“Here.” Said Gaius, passing Merlin a knife. He was perhaps not as surprised as Merlin expected him to be, possibly because he had noticed the bite marks on the ham from the previous night already. “What happened?”

“…Idiot.” Muttered Merlin

“Not everyone thinks you're an idiot. Although, looking at you now...” Gaius gestured, encouraging Merlin to scrub at his face again. “Now is not the time to be questioning these things, Merlin. I believe that you and Arthur are destined for greatness, and that your calling is to serve and protect him.”

Merlin whined.

“I know it's hard. Alphas are just so…urghhh…” Gaius cleared his throat, but left it hanging. It was difficult to defend alphas. Perhaps a distraction was in order. “But anyway… I've translated the inscription. "He who breaks my heart completes my work."”

Merlin knew all about broken hearts. They tasted best stewed.

“Do you remember the stone in the tomb, how it glowed?” Gaius continued.

Merlin nodded. He hadn’t had much time to look around the tomb, what with Gaius screaming about death traps and Arthur bleeding everywhere and Uther tugging on his pants… but sparkly, glowy things were easy to notice.

“That's because it's not a jewel, it's the soul of Cornelius Sigan.” Gaius explained. When Merlin just looked non-plussed he continued “His soul is in the jewel. But in order to truly live, a soul needs a body. Do you understand?”

Ah. So, if the stone was removed from its setting, then the heart was broken and the soul would be released. Obviously. Merlin nodded.

Gaius left his worst fear unvoiced. If Cornelius was revived, and needed a body, the obvious choice would be another male omega.

* * *

“I'll be right outside in the anteroom should you need anything.” Simpered Cedric.

“That'll be all, Cedric.” Grumbled Arthur. He didn’t think he’d be able to sleep without Merlin to tuck him in and suck his collarbone until he drifted off, but he was oddly drowsy.

“Sleep well, Sire.” Crooned Cedric.

* * *

It had been a simple enough plan at first. Send away the omega and steal the key (omegas were notoriously light sleepers, and there was no way Cedric would be able to sneak into Arthur’s chambers at night with Merlin there). Take the key to the tomb. Steal a bunch of treasures. Disappear into obscurity and live the life of the wealthy.

The only real issue was, that having seen Merlin, he would now have to orchestrate some sort of return to Camelot to claim him… but those were worries for future Cedric.

Future Cedric's problems became much less relevant from the moment he had pried loose that one particular large gem and been possessed.

* * *

“Sound the warning bell!” Shouted Arthur, discovering the tomb had been raided.

“Merlin…. whoever did this got more than they bargained for!” Muttered Gaius, picking up a clear stone the exact size and shape of the blue glowy stone that had been on the sarcophagus… oh…. “I still don't understand how they got in. The gate's not even damaged. They must've used a key.”

Merlin looked on with interest. As far as he knew Arthur had the only key.

“Where does Arthur keep the key?” Asked Gaius, mirroring Merlin’s own thoughts.

“…belt!” Said Merlin. As someone’s whose hands spent a lot of time in Arthur’s pants he knew this for a certainty.

“Does he ever take it off?” Asked Gaius.

“…sleep!” Said Merlin. Merlin insisted on it after the first time he got his foot stuck between Arthurs kidneys and the belt, which had made for many invasive and personal questions the morning after.

“Who had access to his chambers last night?” Gaius asked.

Not Merlin. Even when he’d decided to sneak in later without permission he’d found Uther camped out in the hallway. Instead he had spent a rather unproductive and hungry night watching cook patrol the larder from inside a barrel. If only he hadn’t been banished he would have spent the night cuddled up in Arthurs bed snacking on the gammon he’d left under the pillow earlier. If only Cedric hadn’t…

“…Cedric!” Gasped Merlin.

* * *

“You believe Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit?” Asked Arthur. It had taken some rather broad interpretation to get this far in Merlin’s explanation which included some rather abstract miming. “…that was inside a jewel but it wasn’t a jewel but the soul of an ancient omega?”

Merlin nodded.

“Merlin, have you been on the cider?” Accused Arthur.

Merlin hiccupped. This and that where different things. He couldn’t exactly hide in a barrel that was full of cider after all.

“…listen!” shouted Merlin, stomping his foot.

“You're going to shout?“ Arthur asked. ”Fine. Cedric! Will you escort Merlin back to his room?”

“Ah.” Said Cedric, unusually monosyballic. Unusually for Cedric anyway without all the ‘it’s an honour sire’ and stuff. Not that unusual for an omega, however.

“Ah!” Gasped Merlin in realization, throwing himself bodily at Cedric and knocking him to the floor. Which was quite effective…. until it wasn’t. Cedric, or rather Sigan kicked him away easily.

“You've gone too far this time, Merlin!” Declared Arthur. “You can spend a few days cooling off in the 0-cell! Guards!”

Under the pretense of requiring a prison cell suitable for an omega, Uther had ordered the construction of a special omega holding cell (which was pretty much a guest room with a lockable door and bars on the windows). In keeping with it being a prison cell, there were only five blankets and one pillow. There was also a secret entrance from the Kings chambers, just in case Uther… er…. needed to question the omega in the night and didn’t want to bother with requesting the guards open the door. All perfectly legit.

* * *

“Returned!” Hissed Sigan (in the body formerly known as Cedric). While his current body was disgustingly alpha, he had done what he could to beatify himself with a lovely long sleaved, black feather smock and was now intent on destroying Camelot (omegas could be stubborn like that). “ _Ic cume eft to Camelot. swá þæt ic mæg min fæhþ awrecan! Nu 'ic lybbe ece and ic mæg rædan min burh!”_ He chanted, bringing the castle gargoyles to life that they might terrorize the townsfolk.

The rumors that Sigan had helped build Camelot were true. Unfortunately, the alphas charged with building the wing intended to house his collection of very fine to exceptionally fine blankets hadn’t been built fast enough, and he had been suffocated in a freak accident when his blanket collection reached critical mass (despite the beta physician at the time advising it was dangerous to sleep with so many blankets).

“REVENGE!” Screamed Sigan from the ramparts.

* * *

“Have you seen what's happening?” Uther asked Gaius.

Gaius had to really fight back his impulse to answer sarcastically, because it would be difficult not to notice the animated gargoyles terrorizing the city. “It is as I warned you, Sire.”

“This cannot be Sigan.” Uther refuted. This was not the act of a kind, gentle omega… Uther would know if there was another omega in the city besides Merlin and Morgana.

“It is his revenge; he has come back from the dead.” Gaius replied.

“Then he will die again!” Uther declared.

“You do not understand, sire. He’s immortal...” by definition, that literally implied he could not be killed… what was Uther missing here...?

“Don't tell me what cannot be done!” Exclaimed Uther. “Camelot will not fall to a sorcerer while I'm King!”

* * *

It had been simple enough for Merlin to escape the omega cell, a little magic applied to the lock and the only difficult part had been deciding if those 5 poor-quality blankets were worth taking with him (the answer had been yes (quantity baby)).

“…Gaius.” Whispered Merlin.

“Merlin! What are you doing here?” Gaius asked. He was desperate for bandages and couldn’t help noticing Merlin had a collection of thin blankets that would make reasonable bandages, if the omega could be convinced to give them up.

“…help!” Said Merlin.

“Merlin, Sigan's power is far beyond yours. But there is another way you could assist…”

“Merlin.” Replied Merlin.

“But Sigan is immortal and you are not. If you face him, he will destroy you!” Gaius continued.

“Merlin!” Said Merlin.

“If you must do this… there is only one alive who is old enough to give us the answers we need. The Great Dragon.”

Merlin had the presence of mind to look sheepish.

“Yes, Merlin, of course I knew. You're a creature of magic, just as he is. I hoped that he could help you. For Arthur's sake you must go to him now.”

Merlin scowled. He’d decided to never see the dragon again.

“We have no choice! But Merlin, let me watch those blankets for you while you go…” Suggested Gaius guiltily.

* * *

“You told me I would not see you again.” Heckled Kilgharrah, causing Merlin to roll his eyes aggressively

“Arthur!” Declared Merlin.

“Arthur's path lies with yours. You have made it clear that you do not walk in step with me.”

Merlin wasn’t used to people being so recalcitrant to his wishes Alphas went out of their way to do what omega wanted, and betas bowed to the inevitable, so he was never sure how to deal with the dragon.

“Arthur!” Declared Merlin again, stamping his foot.

“To defeat Sigan, you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know.” Sighed Kilgharrah.

Merlin made the gimme hands expectantly.

“Very well. But you must give me something in return. A promise.”

Merlin tilted his head. As far as he knew his promises were worth nothing, at least that’s what most betas always said.

“That one day you will free me. You must promise, or Camelot will fall.”

* * *

Merlin nodded. ‘one day’ was such a broad concept… and sure if it was Merlin that had been chained up in a cave he’d probably go on a murdering spree or something in revenge (much like Sigan) but Kilgharrah had a friendly face so it was unlikely he would do something like that (let us not forget, Merlin was not always the best judge of character).

Merlin nodded and made the gimme hands again.

“Close your eyes and open your mind. Few men have ever been gifted such knowledge. Use it wisely.” Kilgharrah breathed the spell to Merlin (or whatever it was dragons did to pass knowledge to humans). “You made a promise, young omega, and one day I shall keep you to it.”

* * *

“ _Astrice!”_ Cast Merlin, shattering the gargoyle that had been about to kill Arthurs prone form.

“Sorcerer!” Hissed Sigan in accusation.

“Arthur!” Hissed Merlin.

Sigan chuckled. He had meant to destroy Camelot and then go steal Merlin’s body (his current one smelt bad, didn’t look good in feathers at all, and alphas kept firing arrows at him (which was just plain rude)).

“Stop?” Sigan Hissed.

“Stop!” Merlin declared.

“Alpha?” Accused Sigan.

“Mine.”

“Bite?” Taunted Sigan, causing Merlin to gasp at the audacious question. Because true, but who was Sigan to point it out like that. “Servant?”

“Evil!” Accused Merlin.

That’s when shit got real. Sigan fell over, a white mist coming out of his mouth.

“ _Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese!”_ Cast Merlin as the mist curled up his leg. Hu. If Sigan really thought that was the worst thing that ever went in his mouth (not even if you just counted today) he had another think coming. Merlin fell to the ground.

“Merlin!” Called Gaius running over.

Merlin sat up, turned and smiled at Gaius. Then vomited up the blue jewel (while it might not have been absolutely necessary to have swallowed it in the first place, a win was still a win) and something damp and furry.

* * *

“We must learn our lessons from these terrible events, Gaius.”

“Indeed, Sire?” Asked Gaius, had Uther realized the error of hi ways? Regretted not listening to Gaius when he told him to close the tomb earlier? Unlikely.

“How could he possibly have escaped? It proves beyond doubt that I was right. There is a corrupt, magical locksmith. It is our greatest threat. I have grown complacent, Gaius.”

“I wouldn't say that, Sire.”

“We must renew our efforts. We must ensure that all sorcerers and their followers are eradicated from this kingdom.

“Of course, Sire.”

* * *

“You know I’m sorry Merlin.” Said Gaius miserably. Not only had Gaius destroyed the 5 poor-quality blankets to make bandages but Morgana had had to supply six blankets to save face (Merlin couldn’t very well save more citizens than her). Now both omegas were upset with him. Worst of all, it was discovered that the blankets in Sigan’s tomb had long since decayed to the point of being unusable, so while Merlin might have broken even at the end of things, Morgana was now in negatives.

“Idiot.” Accused Merlin, who was too busy preening around his new feather couture to be truly upset.

“There you go.” Gaius pushed a large bowl of stew in front of Merlin who sniffed appreciatively. “It's not much, but you deserve something.”

“I've come to see Merlin!” Announced Arthur from the doorway. Merlin promptly gripped the bowl close to himself and growled. “I've not forgotten about your, insolent ways, or the fact that you called me a clotpole, but I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric.” Arthur admitted.

“….and…?” Asked Merlin slyly.

“…well. I thought… now that the excavations are finished… if you wanted you could sleep in my room again.” Arthur blushed.

Merlin dismissed Arthur with a flick of his wrist and went back to eating.

“Clotpole...?” Inquired Gaius.

* * *

Regarding George.

Now that Cedric was no longer performing Georges duties, he was eventually missed (by Merlin when Arthur's dinner was not forthcoming) and searched for. Dehydrated and half starved, George was eventually found and returned to his duties the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> commints get faster updates


End file.
